


Scientists, Snakes, and Imminent Death

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Season: Set during Avenger 2.0.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - Scientists, Snakes, and Imminent Death

Jack sat hunkered down behind the large oak-ish tree, catching his breath and wishing for the forty-third time that he was back at the SGC, showered, shaved, fed, and killing Felger. 

Of all the times for someone to screw up the gate system. Here they were trapped with a group of unreasonable, untrusworthy, good-for- nothing Jaffa... 

Glancing guiltily at Teal'c, Jack stamped down that train of thought quickly. 

Funny how once upon a time he hadn't known what a Jaffa really was. Well, he'd known. After all Ra had had Jaffa. But he hadn't really known... you know? 

Jack shook his head, fighting down a smile. Amazing what eight or so years traveling the galaxy could do to a man's perceptions. 

Not all Jaffa were evil. Some snakes weren't too bad. 

There were even a few decent scientists out there. 

The first time Jack had met Daniel, he'd been perterbed by his gung ho enthusiasm, his ability to see the best in every situation, the way that he just couldn't follow an order to save his life. Literally. 

And then there was Carter. The brilliant scientist with the feminist pain-in-the-ass attitude who could take orders, but was always convinced she was right. And, annoyingly enough, she usually was. 

He'd dealt with a lot of people over the years he wouldn't normally have even bothered to know. He'd learned not to judge too quickly, not to take for granted that the oddball guy with the weird ideas might actually be good for something. 

Felger though... the gung ho, hero worshipping, annoying pain-in-the- ass, couldn't take an order to save his life, overconfident... 

Twisting around, Jack glanced over at Teal'c, who was doing his best to Kel No Reem behind a boulder between Jaffa attacks. 

Jack wished for the forty-fourth time that he were back on Earth, showered, shaved, and fed. 

He'd let Felger live. 

This time. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Thanks to BabsN for all her help and encouragement. 

* * *

>   
> © January 2004 The characters mentioned in this story are the   
>  property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and   
>  all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together   
>  with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA   
>  Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret   
>  Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not   
>  intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for   
>  entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are   
>  the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
